stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Cigarette Redshirt
Cigarette Redshirt is the seventeenth episode of the fifth season. Tagline Putal, suffering from an incurable medical condition, is informed in sickbay that he has one month left to live, at best. He decides to make the most out of the last month he has left to live, trying to know better about the passions of the crew. Summary Act One Putal has an appointment with Pazzoin the sickbay, pertaining to his malady that plagued him during the entire voyage and is informed that he has one month left to live. He goes to Mizarh's cabin to watch the men's hockey final of 2010's Winter Olympic Games on a viewscreen in his cabin. Putal started wondering what did he want to leave as heirlooms to his children left on Illyria, while looking for M'Kar, who was watching the hockey game. Putal insisted to be in Ulduar's World of Warcraft guild, wanting to bequeath characters to his children. However, his kids did not want to indulge in role-playing. Act Two Since his kids did not want to RP, Putal was to change servers and re-create his new toon, while reveals that Taev Radaik signed the Wishblade Declaration and that he never played either. His toon was to be a feral druid, while Putal's is a Paladin. As they are expected to powerlevel the starting zones of Don Murogh, they are to hunt ragged young wolves for tough wolf meat, with Annika's new toon being a Gnome Warlock. Putal also signaled his intentions to leave a World of Warcraft strategy guide, as well as the media on which the game is installed. Meanwhile, the sickbay is being prepared for a videoclip. Act Three When the taping begins, Putal's successor, the Bajoran named Eblan LoMar, helps the Triple-E Senates taping their videoclip, with Rihanna handing out medicine to the patients. Also, Brianna is about to tell one of the anecdotes pertaining to university transfers to Malachor V, be it for financial reasons or academic reasons, but also because school was purported to be unfair to the students. Vaebn also mused that, although Brianna was intensely devoted to academic cheating, that she was able to count through four decks of cards, which required some brainpower, in front of the dazzled patients. Act Four Aerv, the life support system engineer, designed an holographic program made as a Malachorian casino. Brianna returns to her counselor's office and finds Zama at her office, afraid that they will not return to Rator III in time. He overly praises her intellect in the process. Before they go to the casino after Zama was done with his astrometrics rant, they wear their dress uniforms and they begin playing in the casino: Putal played slot machines while Brianna and some others played blackjack to help Brianna develop her card counting skills up to six decks, with Lovestospooch as the dealer. Act Five Putal then goes on to play bingo in the holographic casino along with Breen and other people, such as succubi and others, with Ilyana not understanding the game, with Putal winning the game. The next day, Ulduar comes to collect him for his powerleveling session and realizes that he is dead. A funeral is hastily organized but, according to Putal's will, it has to be done according to Illyrian customs. In this case, this means having Eblan make the eulogy and have weapons on display in the funeral venue. He said that Putal was devoted to astrometrics and smoke cigarettes diligently. Quotes External link Cigarette Redshirt on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes